Who Gets Him?
by DA4TheFunOfIt
Summary: It is soon after the end of WWII. The Allies have already decided Germany's fate. Now it's Japan's turn.


"Hold up! Time out!"

The Allied meeting was disrupted by the sudden outburst. All members turned their attention to the youngest ally, who had suddenly taken an interest in the meeting. The impulsive American was glaring through his glasses at the Russian he had interrupted.

"Why should _you _get Japan?"

* * *

><p>WARNING: This story contains "abridged history." It is my own take on the occupation of Japan after WWII. I do not claim that this is how the decision on who would occupy Japan was made. This was born out of speculation that I had heard on the subject. It is only a Hetalia fan-fiction and is not meant to offend anyone or any nationality that may be mentioned within. Please read my artist's comments for more information on this subject. Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>America breathed a sigh of relief as he took his seat at the table. One more meeting. Just <em>one <em>more meeting and then he was free! The other Allies were taking their seats as well. America took one last look his fellow soldiers before the meeting began. A soft smile formed on his face as he watched the nations around him. It was (as America imagined to himself) the smile of a noble hero in the midst of deep reflection. Though America was counting down the seconds to the meeting's conclusion, at the same time, he knew that a tiny part of him would miss this crazy group. The Allies had been through a lot in the past few years. It had been tough going. Not one of them had come out of this conflict unaffected. But thanks to a little teamwork, they had triumphed. The alliances they had formed out of necessity had seemed unlikely at the time, but in the end, they had all pulled together and won the war!

America was proud that he had played a part in restoring order to the world. He had been only too glad fight the evil Axis Powers and right the wrongs that they had committed. It was nothing, really. Doing stuff like that was just what heroes do. And now, thanks to him, the times of trouble were finally coming to close. Soon he would be able to sit back and bask in the peace of the new, war-free world. Hey, even heroes needed to take it easy once in a while! Nope, he definitely wouldn't miss the group _too _much. Getting to know the Allied members and serving as their fearless leader had been exciting and all, but America would honestly be glad when this last meeting was over. After this meeting, he could finally go back home, where he could relax! Where he could join in with his people and celebrate the end of the World War! Where he could eat some real American home cooking! Where he could have some good, old-fashioned, wholesome fun!

…Where he could be _himself_.

It didn't matter how often America got out into the world. He always felt the most at ease when he was inside his own boarders. Don't misunderstand; the young man had always possessed a great sense of adventure. Being in new places was exciting to him, but because he had grown up sheltered from the rest of the world, he was never completely sure about how he was supposed to act in places so different from what he was used to. Interacting with the other nations outside of the comfort zone of his States could make America _especially _nervous.

Most nations thought that America was annoying. He talked too loud. He acted too cocky. He threw his weight around, and he bragged as if he was the best thing since sliced bread. No one realized that America's showy attitude had its beginnings in the uneasy feelings of a novice nation. His originally shy feelings had somehow shaped his now boisterous personality.

Some people get loud and obnoxious when they don't want anyone to know that they are unsure of themselves. America was like that. Ever since he became independent, he had always worked hard to prove himself to the other established countries of the world. Being his own nation had felt like joining an exclusive club. To America, it had been like playing in the big leagues. It had been so important to him that no other nation think little of him just because he was young and new at the whole country thing. He had wanted all the other countries to think that he was big, important, and in control, so from the very beginning, he had _acted _like he was big, important, and in control—even though he had felt just the opposite.

It did not matter how America had really felt, though. He always kept a desperate hold on his little act. He felt that he did not have a choice, because there was something else he wanted to convey to the others that was even more important to him than making sure they all understood that he was a legitimate nation. More than anything, America had wanted everyone to believe that he was able to take care of himself, _by himself_! And if anyone ever wanted to challenge that, America wanted them to think that it would not, in any way shape or form, be an easy challenge! He was independent now, and he _never_wanted to be under the thumb of any other nation ever again.

But eventually, America's act had been good enough to fool even himself. Soon, he had started feeling more sure of himself on the world stage. Also, at some point, it had occurred to him that no matter how nervous he was on the inside, things always seemed to turn out alright for him. Because his fears had then seemed unfounded, he eventually started worrying less and showing off more.

The constant praise and adulation from his people sure didn't do anything to shrink his growing pride, either. His people's idolized opinion of him had added some extra "umph" to his outward displays of arrogance. The zealously patriotic citizens of America had helped him to believe that he was not only a valid nation; but the _best_ nation. He was sure that there was no other place in the whole world that could compare to him! Why else had so many people forsaken their own lands to find a better life with him? And if he had not been the best at his beginning, he wanted to become the best. He had always wanted to become better than England and better than any other empire that there had ever been! His people told that he was the greatest nation. So much so, that he was sure this was a well-known and accepted fact around the world. Everyone just _knew _that he was best of all. If anyone claimed otherwise, America would try to shrug it off. It was just obvious jealously.

So that is way America got loud and obnoxious at times. That is why he threw his weight around. It had all come out of a survival instinct and an ego that was kept well-nourished with continual success and praise. America was never _intentionally _rude, he was just acting on instinct and the propaganda of his people. He had now gotten so used to his act, that he didn't always realize how annoying he was being. He was also not always aware of how truly intimidating he could be to some of those around him. He didn't know his own strength, sometimes.

Yet, even though most of his act had become natural by now, he still got nervous whenever he was away from home. That would probably never change. America thought the rest of the world was awesome, he really did, but it was also…strange. Sometimes _very_strange, when compared to the things he was used to. Other lands were nice to visit, but it really is true what they say: "There is no place like home." To America, there would never be a place quite like his native land. Really, all nations felt that way about their own lands, but America was one young nation who would often get extremely uneasy when he was away from his "American way of life" for too long. Of course, he did his best to never let it show. If anyone ever put him on the spot in a way that made him feel more nervous, America would just put on his poker face and get louder and more obnoxious. Unfortunately, that attitude never came across well.

But it was almost over, now. America was so glad that it was almost over! He knew that once he returned home, he would be able to loosen up. He would not have to pretend that he was always the perfect man with the perfect plan. He would not feel like he had to prove himself to peers who were much, much, _much_, older and much, much, _much _more experienced in wars than he was. But best of all, he would not have to feel like he had to put on a brave and cheerful act for the sake of his fellow Allies. They had all lost so much in the war…much of it long before he even showed up. America had figured that they needed someone to keep a positive attitude. That was the least he could do for them.

America couldn't help feeling a little guilty as he looked once more at the battered bodies and war weary faces of his teammates. His one wound from Hawaii was so insignificant, compared to the injuries of the others. And that's just comparing it to the injuries he could _see_. He knew there had to be more hidden under their uniforms. America wished that he could have come sooner. He could have prevented so much of their pain, he just knew he could have, but his boss had not been eager to risk American lives by getting involved in another world war that wasn't their business. No matter how much America loved a good fight, he knew the horror of war was never a fun thing to witness first hand.

The war…

America shuddered as his mind suddenly turned to darker thoughts. He tried not to think about it. The blonde now concluded that maybe the _best_ thing about going home would be that he could forget the war all together! He preferred to forget about the bloody battles he had witnessed. Luckily for him, that was not so difficult most of the time. It was so easy to latch on to the innocence of his people when it came to things like this. America's children were so sheltered. Sure, his men had fought in this war, but the battle had been fought on foreign soil. His citizens relaxing in their safe little homes could not comprehend the nightmare that so many other countries and their poor civilians had gone through. Battles had been fought on the doorsteps of many innocent families. The American might have been well aware of the war, but the vast majority had never actually _experienced _it.

Because of the blissful ignorance of the American public, victory had always seemed like an assured thing. Their confident attitudes had kept America going whenever the battles had been really bad. They had fuelled his spirits and kept him confident as well. Fighting had been hard at times, but in the back of his mind, America could always here his people cheering him on. All he had to do was lean on the voices of his people, and he was certain that everything would come out all right. They were so optimistic. They just _knew_ that America could win this war. America was the greatest. America was the strongest. America stood for what was right. How could he lose? He couldn't! And you know why? Because he was the good guy! He was the hero, and the hero _always _wins! So there!

It had been comforting to America and his boys to know that back at home, everyone was thinking of them. America, himself, could _feel _that everyone was doing their part. They were all working together to support the Allies and to stick it to the Axis! America was truly grateful for his citizens. He hoped they would never have to go through what the citizens of England and France had had to endure. It was hard for America to believe, but there were other countries still, who had it even worse than those two. America would give anything to defend his people from that.

Not to mention the horrors that America was recently learning about. He kept getting reports about many unimaginable crimes committed against humanity during the war. Just the thought of these unbelievable rumors made America shudder again. Seriously, what had Germany been thinking? What did those innocent people ever do to him? Why would someone even start a hellish war like this? Better yet, why would anyone else go along with the madness of it? Yes, America just wanted to go home. Home would be a place where things made sense!

America leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling as the meeting was at last called to order. Usually, America would have been the one to step up and take charge of the meetings, but not this time. The young nation was tired; of the war _and _of boring meetings. Let someone else lead the stupid meeting for once. By the sound of it, England was going to handle things. Good. America was used to blocking out that old man. This meeting wasn't a very important one, anyway. With Japan's recent surrender, and the war in the Pacific over at last, this meeting was to discuss what would be done with the island nation. Technically, all of that had already been decided. Japan would be divided up between the allied members, much like Germany had been. This meeting was just a formality, so America felt like he could zone out this one time.

And so it began. The British Nation started out by reviewing old business before moving on to the matter of Japan. America found himself _so_tempted to cut in on England and tell him to forget that stuff. Anything to hurry the meeting on! He just wanted to get out of there! He knew everyone else did, too.

But the American didn't say a word. Instead, he reached into his jacket and pulled out one of his burgers. (America wasn't sure where his endless stash of burgers and junk-food came from, but he wasn't one to question a good thing) He allowed England to conduct the meeting while he snacked on his favorite meal. Normally, America would not have hesitated to speak his mind, but he was so intent on getting out of that room as soon as possible, that he didn't want to do or say anything that might delay his escape.

Besides…he didn't like how everyone had been acting around him whenever he spoke, lately.

America could still remember when he had first joined the war. The meetings back then had always been insane! No one agreed with anyone. All of the Allied members were so different. Plus, everyone had a special…well… "history" with one or more of the other group members. Sometimes, it was just plain crazy to think that they really were all working together. (If you could call it that) America would admit now that the chaos of those meetings had been kind of fun in a way, but it really was a wonder that they had ever managed to get anything done! America might have self-proclaimed himself to be the fearless leader of the group, but that had not changed anything. He had still received just as much criticism and arguments from his "subordinates" as they always gave to each other.

Now, everything was different. When America spoke, everyone shut up. They listened to him. They did not argue. They did not insult him. In fact, they barely spoke at all. When they did, they were very careful about how they worded their opinions.

At first, America had thought that they had finally realized how cool he was. He had felt like he was finally getting the respect he deserved as their heroic and fearless leader. But he eventually figured out the truth. He now knew that the change in his treatment was not because his allies appreciated him.

It was because they _feared _him.

America did not like that. He wanted to be respected, yes, but not out of fear. He was the hero, right? And the four others in that room, they were like his side-kicks! They were his allies; brothers in arms! Together with him, they were a team. They didn't have to be afraid of him.

America could vaguely hear England going on in the background. Blah, blah, blah! Why did England have to drag things on so long? America wished England would just get to the point of the meeting so they could go home, already! He hoped no one would make things last even longer by arguing. Arguing was kind of a tradition in the meetings, but with any luck, the other Allies would be too tired to argue. He knew he was.

Just then, America heard France interrupt England. _Great_. Now things were definitely going to slow down. Oh, and _now_ it sounded like France was teasing England about something. (As usual) Even better! Those two were going to get into a fight that would hold up the entire meeting for who knows how long! America groaned silently. That rotten, French dope! Couldn't he have gone _one _meeting without provoking his old British nemesis? Still, America had to give France credit. It was amazing that the guy still had the strength to push England's buttons after the Hell he had endured in the war.

America took another mouthful of his burger and made himself comfortable. Normally, he would join in the fun of the fight, or try to break it up, but he didn't make a move this time. No matter how much he wanted to get out of the meeting, he didn't want to see the look of fear that might show up in their eyes if he tried to step in. But the American knew that it was not really _him _they were afraid of.

It was his bomb…the bomb that had taken out Japan….

Japan had been the last of the Axis to surrender. During the war, America's dominance against Japan in the Pacific had really kept him on an emotional high. He had felt almost like a kid fighting the bad guys. Plus, it had felt especially good to stick it to Japan. America had never forgotten about Pearl Harbor. After the war in Europe ended, America had known that it was Japan's turn to get his well-deserved pounding! Even America could admit he got a little carried away in his enthusiasm, but he had not cared at the time. In his mind, Japan was going down!

Then, the bomb had been developed. America had been excited about it, back then. The weapon was ground breaking! It had guaranteed victory in the Pacific. But the bomb was an extreme measure, so America had given Japan a warning. (A FAIR warning, by the way! Which was more than what America felt he had gotten for the Pearl Harbor attack) America had been so sure that Japan would surrender. The crazy thing was…Japan didn't. The refusal to cooperate had taken America by surprise. It put him in a bad position, but the thing was, he had made a threat and he couldn't go back on it. Japan had asked for it. And besides, part of America had been dying to test the bomb on a real battlefield.

After the success of the first bomb, America had figured surly Japan would surrender to keep it from happening again. Yet once again, Japan had refused to surrender. America had wondered how stupid Japan could be! Still, America had to admire Japan for his stubbornness, at the very least. What had Japan called it? His "warrior spirit?" America understood how Japan felt. He would never want to surrender to the enemy, either.

America had been reluctant to use the bomb again, but his boss had told him that he didn't have a choice. Japan had always declared that he would never surrender. Men were dying in this war. They had to break Japan somehow. So, America had used a second bomb on the resilient island. Thankfully, that had done it. Japan finally surrendered soon after the second attack.

America had partied with everyone else when Japan had finally surrendered. He had used it as a prime gloating moment. He had never felt more like a Hero than he had on that day! In the back of his mind, however, America was always wondering how Japan was doing. Eventually, he had started hearing rumors. Horror stories about the effects of the bombs had started to spread. It was then that America had really started to feel guilt for what he had done. He never let it show, but he had moments where he doubted himself. Sure, he had won the war, but had he done it in the right way? There were always casualties in war, but this was somehow different.

Then, there was the silent accusation that he knew everyone was thinking: It wasn't an act of war, it was an act of _revenge_. America had tried to convince himself so many times that it wasn't! After all, he had _warned_ Japan. Japan was the one who wouldn't cooperate! It was his fault. He had brought the bombs on himself!

But no matter what rational he uses, America's pesky conscience still bothered him. The more he thought about it, he realized that he couldn't deny that he _had_gotten some pleasure out of the act. He had to face it. It had felt good to do something that he knew would really hurt Japan. It had felt great, knowing that he could do something that would hurt Japan's people the way America's people had been hurt. It had seemed only fair. And Just! Japan was getting what he deserved.

Then, after more thought, America had realized that it was not as fair as he had first imagined. America's harbor might have been the victim of a surprise attack, but at least the people that were attacked were mostly soldiers. The people bombed in Japan were mostly citizens. Families, who had done nothing wrong. Plus, the bomb wasn't like anything used in Pearl Harbor. It wasn't normal. The affects were…too terrible to think about. Some of the reports America heard sounded eerily familiar. They made him think of other reports he had heard…from Germany. America wondered if he was really no different from Germany? He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Were the bombs really necessary? They had to be! There was no other way to knock some sense into Japan and make him surrender!

…Right?

America returned his attention to the meeting. It sounded like things had worked themselves out between France and England, somehow. England had moved on to the main point of the meeting. (FINALLY) Just when America thought that they might just breeze through the rest of the meeting, he heard Russia speak up.

_Oh Brother!_

America screamed on the inside.

_What does the abominable snowman have to say that's important enough to hold up the meeting _again?

England sounded miffed that he had been interrupted, but he let Russia talk. After all, the Allies were afraid of Russia, too. America understood why they felt that way, but he was not afraid of Russia. In fact, America would have stood up to the giant right then and there, but decided to ignore Russia instead. America knew that if he got into an argument with Russia, it might last all day and he really _would _never get out of that room.

_Just ignore him._

America tried to instruct himself.

_He never says much in meetings, anyway._

America automatically started to daydream at this point. His brain desperately wanted to find a "happy place" that would effectively cancel out Russia's voice. Since the younger nation's thoughts had been on Japan earlier, America's mind was now beginning to wonder back to happier thoughts about his Asian rival. America thought about his past with Japan. It really wasn't too long ago that they had been friends. America could remember a few of the times when he had hung out with Japan; enjoying a little tea together, for one thing. Now, thanks to certain past "disagreements" with a certain European nation, America was not exactly a fan of tea, but he had been more than willing to have tea with Japan for diplomacy purposes. His boss had told him to build good relations with the Japanese, after all. And besides, America had figured that Japan's tea would probably be very different from England's tea, and America was always up for trying new things! Well, Japan's tea had been different from England's alright. In America's humble opinion, it was way _worse_ than anything England had ever made him drink! Still, he had to admit that the whole Japanese tea ceremony was very interesting. It was probably one of the most complicated things America had ever experienced, but it was still kind of fun. Everything about it was so different from any other tea or coffee break that America had sat through before. Best of all, America could sit on the floor through the whole thing! England would have never let him have a tea party on the _floor_!

Japanese food had been a real experience, too. America remembered how he had quickly grown to love doing anything food-related in Japan. America pretty much loved food in general, but a meal setting in Japan really was the good life, because it always involved more eating on the floor—and no shoes to boot! It's tough to beat a meal like that!

Remembering the meals with Japan made America think of Japan's difficult chopstick lessons. America had to smile to himself about that. It had taken him forever to master that delicate art! It would have been impossible to count the number of times he had dropped bits of his food, or the number of times the chopsticks had slipped out of his hand. As America reflected on the embarrassing event, he had to take a moment to marvel at the Asian nation's patience. Anyone else probably would have lost their temper at the American's clumsy attempts and the huge mess he was making. Anyone else probably would have given up as his instructor. But somehow, Japan had been able to remain calm and gracious throughout the trying time.

Now that he thought about it, America realized that Japan might have looked pretty exhausted after the ordeal. America must have been too excited about his final accomplishment to notice, at the time. It might not have seemed like much, but America could remember feeling so proud of himself for at least getting good enough to pick some food up (sometimes by angrily stabbing it with his chopsticks) and swiftly transfer it to his mouth before it fell. It was just a good thing that it was acceptable in Japan to hold the bowels close to the face! That little tip from Japan had helped America with his chopstick problem tremendously!

As it turned out, there were a lot of things that America had found he could do during a Japanese meal that he could not do even in his own supposedly laid-back society! He could _slurp_ his noodles, for example! He could drink straight from a bowel! And he could eat some pretty exotic foods! At first, the thought of eating something like octopus or squid had grossed America out, but it had not been long before he had realized that if he ate it, he would be able to brag to everyone back home about it later! Unfortunately, America could never claim that _all _Japanese food was too his liking, but he had to admit that the sushi was pretty good.

There were so many other things that America could recall about his days with Japan. The memories came flowing back to him. He could remember Japan's personal tours of his country. America always got an exciting rush from big cities, but had a special love for quiet country sides. He had been a farm boy himself once. Japan's peaceful land had been a joy to explore! The countless mountains had been impressive, as well. America had also loved looking at all the interesting little villages with the funny-looking houses. Going to Japan had almost been like going to another world.

But there was more. America remembered the good times he had had partying at Japan's many festivals. He remembered having a blast (much to Japan's embarrassment) riding in the rickshaws. He remembered trying on Japanese clothes that were _so _much more comfortable than stiff suits! He remembered taking outdoor baths with Japan in his hot springs.

…Alright, he had to admit that the bath thing had been extremely awkward at first, but he had gotten used to it…sort of. Still, awkwardness aside, the hot springs _did _feel amazing.

America could also remember telling Japan all about the outside world and encouraging him to expand his own horizons. He remembered eventually inviting Japan to his own home and proudly showing him around his many States. Japan was nice enough, but he didn't know much about the modern world. America had felt that there were a lot of things he could teach Japan. Correcting some of the English that England had taught him was a start. Someone would have to take Japan under their wing and explain to him the important words in the English language and the _real _meanings behind them. For instance, someone had to tell Japan eventually that "biscuits" were actually "cookies" and so on. Those had really been the good old days….

Not surprisingly, America's happy thoughts were starting to make him feel not so happy. America sighed. How had things changed so much between him and Japan? America had felt so betrayed when Japan had attacked Hawaii. There had been no reason for that at all! America had not been fighting in the war! Plus, he had thought that Japan was his _friend_. Sure, things had been tense between them at the time, but they had been in the middle of peace negotiations! America had really felt stabbed in the back by his former Asian companion. There had once been a time when America truly respected the island nation of Japan, but after that attack, America had lost any esteem that he had ever felt for the other.

Maybe what he had heard from other visitors to Japan had been true all along. Maybe the Japanese _were_ all liars. According to some, the Japanese never said what they meant, or meant what they said. America had always dismissed those claims before. They couldn't be true! Just look at Japan's own personification! …Ok, so yeah, Kiku never spoke in very…_specific_ terms…and he had a habit of avoiding direct questions by giving vague, indirect answers…and he told half truths sometimes…but Japan had never told America a deliberate _lie _before! America had always thought that Japan was just a complicated guy who had some weird quirks. He had always been sure that he could trust him, despite all that. Japan had always seemed to be mostly honest with him…or so America had thought.

Could Japan had been deceiving America from the beginning? Had Japan only been pretending to be America's friend to save face? Were all of the fun times America had had with Japan just a deception? In his heart of hearts, America did not want to believe it, but it sure seemed like that was the case.

All of a sudden, America's mind recalled a certain incident from long ago. He remembered how he had once brought along a little something extra on one of his trips to Japan. Since the occult had been very popular at the time, America had brought a table turning game to show Japan. Secretly, he had meant to use it to play a trick on Japan. Back then, Japan had still been very ignorant when it came to many things about the world outside his boarders. America had thought that it would be hilarious if he could take advantage of that and have a little innocent fun with him. The plan had been to tell Japan that all they had to do to get answers about the future, would be to put their hands on the turning table and consult the spirit world. America would then move his own hands one time for a "yes" answer and two times for "no," while pretending that he had no control over his own actions. America had guessed that Japan would be just gullible enough to believe that the "spirits" would be responsible for the hand movements.

The plan had worked better than America had hoped! Japan had bought the act hook, line, and sinker! It was all America could do to keep himself from laughing at Japan's astonished face after the first question! Then, America had been inspired to go even further with the prank. He had encouraged Japan to ask anything at all; to ask about something he was secretly wondering about, or maybe there was a girl he had his eye on; _anything_! America had been hoping that he could use this golden opportunity to coax some of Japan's juicy little secrets out of him.

Japan had surprised America, though. The island nation had looked put on the spot for a moment, but then, had suddenly gone into deep thought. America remembered waiting in anticipation. He had been on the edge of his seat waiting to see what secrets Japan would confide in him about. But when Japan finally voiced his bottled up worries, it had not been the kind of exciting information America had been expecting. America could still hear Japan's hesitant voice:

_"Ever since you came, the environment and the people surrounding me have changed quite a bit. Various things have happened one after another since opening up the country. I think it's wonderful to get to know the people and culture of those countries that I only knew by name before. But I'm still worried about whether I can get along well with those people. So…could you have it tell me if I can get along well with others from now on?"_

The request was a simple one, but it had seemed really important to Japan. The quiet nation had spoken seriously about it, yet his voice had sounded as if he was uncomfortable speaking so honestly about his personal insecurities. America thought that if Japan had been lying at that moment, then he must be the most talented liar in the world! But why would he lie about something like that? Japan had looked so convincingly torn up about those worries! His troubled face was still a vivid image in America's mind. He could see Japan's poor, worried expression as clear as day. That face had touched America and made him forget about his stupid prank. One look at that face, and America had known that this was something Japan was really concerned about. It had looked like the stress over it had been bothering him for some time.

America could still hear Russia going on in the background. Part of him was wondering why he was talking so long. Maybe things had just seemed to be moving slower because America had been lost in deep thought. America had a feeling that he should return his attention to the meeting, but his thoughts were still stubbornly fixed on Japan. He just could not figure that guy out. America continued to mull over the confusing nation in his head, while Russia's voice drifted in and out of focus.

Going back to the table turning incident, America imagined that it must have taken a lot for Japan to open up like that. He must have been truly desperate to know the answer to that question. America had learned something new about Japan that day. Before that incident, America had always assumed the reason for Japan's lack of interest in the rest of the world was either because Japan was stuck up or really old fashioned. But when America had heard Japan's honest question, and seen his nervous all those years ago, America had realized that he could not have been more wrong.

He had realized that Japan…was _scared_.

America had been stunned. He had never known. For a brief moment, America had felt a connection with Japan's emotion. He had been able to identify with Japan because he had felt the same way, himself. Worried…scared…not sure if he would be able to make it as a real country among other countries. Not sure if he could pull it all off and live a peaceful existence with the other nations of the world. Yes, America knew that feeling.

America had felt bad for Japan at that moment. America had wanted to help him…

…Wait...HUH?

America abruptly snapped out of his daydream! Something had caught his attention. While he had been in his own world, the meeting had been continuing on without him. Russia still had the floor. The large, Slavic nation had been talking all through America's musings. Everything had been going in one ear and out the other, until now. It was like catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of your eye, only America had finally caught exactly what Russia was talking about out of the corner of his _ear_, if that's understandable…well, that's the way America would have described it. Anyway, in the mist of America's daydream, his ears had started to halfway listen to the proposal Russia was making and all of a sudden it began to dawn on him what was taking place in front of him. It was something important! Something _really _important! And it was all being decided without him!

"Hold up! Time out!"

The allied meeting was disrupted by the sudden outburst. All members turned their attention to the youngest ally, who had suddenly taken an interest in the meeting. The impulsive American was glaring through his glasses at the Russian he had interrupted.

"Why should _you_ get Japan?"

There was a silence in the room. The Allies quickly turned their attention from America to Russia; each individual already planning what they would do if Russia got angry. Russia blinked in surprise at the American across the table from him. America continued to glare. Unlike the other Allies, he was almost hoping that Russia would get angry. He knew for sure that he was already furious! He was just glad that he had come back to earth when he did.

You see, Russia had been making a proposal that _he _should take full control of Japan. He had just been on the verge of getting approval, too! Anyone who is familiar with Russia (or the Soviet Union, as the nation now liked to be called), knew that there were never any real "proposals" with him. What that nation wanted, he had a habit of getting— with, or without the consent of others. The last thing America wanted was for Russia to get more land out of this war! The guy had already made quite a conquest, in America's opinion. America didn't like Russia's growing power at all. The whole thing made him uneasy. America had a bad gut-feeling about Russia, and it wasn't just because the Slavic giant was majorly creepy. The two didn't see eye to eye on a number of things. Over time, their relationship had been growing steadily worse. They might have been partners in war, but war was over now, and America was not so sure that they would stay on good terms now that the one thing that had united them was gone.

Then…there was that _other _reason America didn't like Russia….

But America did not like to think about that reason. He liked to pretend that that one incident never occurred. He chose to forget the painful memory, because he knew that there had not been anything he could have done to change it. America hated the guilty feelings he felt whenever the subject came up. It had been one time when he had failed as a hero and had let a friend down.

Back to the meeting room, everyone was waiting to see what Russia would do; how he would respond to America's challenge. Russia still seemed a bit surprised, but otherwise, he looked calm. At last, his face relaxed.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

America's eyes narrowed before answering with a question of his own: "Don't you already have enough countries to play with?" He spoke to the Soviet as if he were talking to a child who had too many toys.

Russia made no outward reaction to America's disrespectful tone, but the other Allies in the room where visibly horrified. Their eyes all widened considerably at the American's nerve.

"_Alfred_!" England (probably the only one in the room who would be willing to speak to America so sternly when the boy was like this) hissed in an attempt to get America to think about what he was doing.

But America didn't listen to England's unspoken words of caution. Instead, he chose to turn his growing anger on his former sovereign. The young country's head whipped around to look at England.

"_What_?" he demanded, giving a glare that made England instantly back down. "Everyone else is thinking it!" he shouted, while gesturing to the other allies. (Everyone else looked like they wanted to crawl under the table, rather than let America include them in this) "I'm just the only one man enough to say it!"

England looked doubly horrified by America's words. He quickly opened his mouth again to reprimand the younger one for speaking out so foolishly, but Russia spoke first.

"It is fine, _Angliya_," he said smoothly.

England gave a hesitant glance over to Russia. America turned back to the large country, as well. Russia was smiling as if no offence had been taken in the slightest.

"_Amerika_ was only asking a question," he reasoned. "Questions are asked many times in meetings, _da_? Our ally might be excitable, but I do not mind. I like excitement!" Here, Russia's eyes shifted fluently from England to America. He was still smiling, but America could feel something different about Russia's gaze when it fell on him. The smiling expression was seemingly the same as before, but America still got a strange sense that there was something more behind the eyes that were staring at him.

"Sometimes I wonder where the young ones get their energy," Russia cooly mused aloud, while looking America directly in the eye.

America suddenly got the funny feeling that he was being insulted. He quickly sucked in an angry breath. "Don't call me a kid!" his voice increased in volume and his glare became harder on the Russian. "And quit stalling! Answer me! I thought we were going to split Japan up, like we did with Germany. How come you suddenly want it all? What makes you think that you can just change the plan and keep Japan all for yourself?"

Russia merely shrugged. "Simple. It is only logical that I should have him. I am the closest to him, after all. It would be easier for me to occupy him, than it would be for anyone else."

"So what?" America challenged. "Germany doesn't exactly live across the street from me, but I still got a piece of him! I'm sure the others want their share of Japan, too!"

"The others are already stressed with the troubles of war," Russia was surprisingly quick to reply. "They are busy with other occupied lands," he continued with an attitude that was relaxed and reasonable; an attitude that was very different from America's.

"Oh yeah?" America scoffed. "What about you? You should have your hands full, juggling all the extra land you've taken for yourself!"

Russia's smiled sweetly at America. "I have new lands of my own, but I would not mind taking on more," he answered as if his proposal had been nothing more than a kind gesture. "There is always room for more in the Soviet Union," he added, cheerfully.

It did not matter how angry America got. Russia seemed to be unfazed by it. He spoke like a confident man who was prepared to answer any skeptical question with a reasonable answer. The smooth demeanor made it appear as if the Soviet believed his proposal had already been approved and could not be changed, no matter what objection was brought up.

"It would not be a burden for me to tend to another country, as is would only be a burden to our fellow allies," Russia continued to reason. "And really, Japan is so small. If we divide him, our portions would be minimal. Such tiny fragments of land would not be worth occupying when you think about it."

"But we already decided that we were going to divide him!" America insisted; not wanting to back down. "That's the whole point of this meeting! You can't just knock over what's already been decided!"

"I do not see why not," Russia said in his still controlled manor. "There are no objections." He looked around at the other countries. Everyone was quick to avoid Russia's eyes. They all had a strong feeling that what the Russian had said was more of an _order _than a simple statement. No one was feeling up to contradicting him. They just didn't have the strength.

America watched appalled as everyone remained silent. How could they let Russia bully them around like that? Didn't they remember that they were all technically still allies? This was an official "Allied meeting," wasn't it? If all the members stood firm against Russia's proposal, he would have no choice but to back down, or seek a compromise. And besides, weren't they all worried about the growing power of the USSR, too? And didn't they want their portion of Japan? Were they seriously not going to waste their energy on debating this issue? Was Japan's land really not that important to them?

"I will be taking Japan, _da_?" Russia's voice suddenly cut in on America's disbelief.

America stopped looking around the room at all the hanging heads. He stared at Russia, not really sure what to say anymore. If no one else was going to back him up on this, what could he do?

"Unless _Amerika _has a better plan?" Russia added with the biggest, most innocent smile yet.

America blanked out. His breathing became more heavy as he began to experience some slight panic. This couldn't be happening! He had been so sure that everyone else would have been willing to defend their right to Japan! America grit his teeth and scowled at Russia with his stupid unwavering smile. The creepy nation only continued to patiently await for an idea from America…an idea that most likely was not going to come. Obviously, Russia knew this, and was taking great pleasure in it. That smile was really starting to make America sick! He hated the thought of loosing anything to that communist! This just wasn't fair! How could there be nothing America could do to stop this from happening? Russia had too much already, and now he was about to steal Japan, as well!

Then, America's frown slowly disappeared. His eyes began to lose focus on Russia. He stared into space for a moment. He was beginning to realize something:

Russia was about to get Japan...

_Russia_…was about to get…_Japan_…

_JAPAN_ America's old friend, was about to be turned over, body and soul, to  
><em>RUSSIA<em>!

America's eyes widened. He quickly looked down at the floor. His hands began to shake as his nervous breaths became worse. The panic of losing an argument with Russia had suddenly turned into a different kind of panic. America thought about all it might mean for Japan if he were to be occupied by Russia. It made him feel ill.

Part of America told him that he was crazy for feeling that bad about it. Japan deserved it, right? He had made his own decision to join Germany's side in the war. He had played a part in all the suffering that the world had been through the past few years. And after everything he had put America and his people through, the island nation certainly did not deserve any pity from them! America had no obligation to Japan.

But just as America was thinking those thoughts, Japan's face flashed in his memory again. It was that pathetic face that had asked America so many years before if he would be able to get along with the other countries of the world. America couldn't stand that face. Of course he had given a fake "yes" answer with the table turning game to cheer the poor guy up! How could anyone have done anything else? It was just too bad that the prediction ended up so wrong. America made a decision then. It did not matter how many bad feelings he still harbored for Japan. He decided firmly that he did not want Japan to have to suffer under the control of the Soviet Union! No one deserved that kind of life. There had to be something he could do to prevent that!

Suddenly, America had an idea. There _was_a way he could help Japan again! If anyone needed a hero right now, it was Japan, and America knew that he was the only one at the moment who could come to his rescue. He looked back up at Russia with determination on his face. This was no longer about getting land. This was about helping an old friend. America was not going to let his friend down this time!

"Actually…I do,"America spoke slowly at first. "I've got a much better idea. _I _want Japan."

Silence followed. Russia's smile faltered. All of the Allies stared at America. America kept a straight face to make sure they knew he wasn't kidding. Russia finally broke the silence.

"You?" he asked with a skeptical expression.

America shot up out of his seat. "YES, _ME_!" he shouted as his temper exploded. "Why not me?" America couldn't stand Russia's attitude any longer! Angry swears escaped him before he went on. "I'm sick of all of you talking down to me! I've got more of a claim to Japan than anybody around here! I practically won your dumb war for all of you!" America looked at each Allied member as he spoke. "And it was _my_ bombs that brought Japan down, so if anyone deserves to get full control of the guy, it's _me_!"

After another moment of silence, the other Allies looked at around at each other. While he waited for a real reaction from somebody, America worked on catching the breath that had been lost on his tirade. He had his eyes on Russia. Russia's smile had finally completely disappeared. That made America feel a little better, at least. But Russia still did not seem upset. He did, however, look thoughtful. It seemed like he was actually considering everything America had said.

"Perhaps you have point," the Russian said; rubbing his chin in thought. Then, he appeared to perk up a bit. "Perhaps we could share, _da_? I could let you have half."

America knuckled down. "Not good enough," he said flatly. "I want it all."

Russia had to take a moment to think again. "Well…I could allow you most—"

"All of it, Russia."

"…I will get Hokkaidō, of course."

"_All_ of him, _Ivan_," America carefully insisted. "This isn't up for negotiating—especially not with you. My mind is made up. I want the whole kit and caboodle, and there's nothing that you or anyone else can say to make me back down."

Russia's brow lowered in an almost-frown. He went back to thinking. America allowed himself a tiny smile of his own at last. It seemed like he has getting through to Russia. When he said that he wanted all of Japan, he really meant _all_ of Japan, _period. _No room for compromise. If Russia wanted any part of Japan, he was going to have to fight America for it!

When Russia finally came out of his thoughts, America got ready for an argument. Instead, he received another question from his enemy:

"Why?"

"What do you mean, '_why_?'" America began to shout once more. "I already told you why! Aren't the reasons I gave good enough?"

"_Nyet_," Russia shook his head and spoke seriously. "You have told us why you feel that you deserve to have _Yiponiya_, but you have not clearly explained why you are so intent on keeping him away from _me_. I would like to know why?"

Everyone waited. They were all fearful of what America would say. America hesitated and swallowed. His bosses always told him that he should think more before he speaks. This was one of the rare moments in which he actually did. How should he answer that straightforward question? He wasn't good at tactfully answering questions. Well, he could do it sometimes, but most of the time he preferred to keep things plain and simple. He didn't like to beat around the bush.

"If you cannot come up with one good reason to withhold him from me," Russia spoke up with hope, "then perhaps we could share after all?"

Oh forget it! America didn't care anymore. Tactful conversation was Japan's thing, not his. He couldn't see any other way to answer Russia's straightforward question, than with a straightforward answer.

"Ok. Fine," America started. "I'll say it: I don't trust you."

The other Allies winced, but America kept going.

"I mean come on, dude! You're the biggest out of all of us. You have tons of land, more than any other country in the world, but you _still _want more! When are you planning to stop, huh? When this whole blue ball belongs to you?"

For some reason, Russia's smile returned to him. It was not one of his normal pleasant or innocent smiles, though. This smile resembled the giddy smile of child telling a wonderful joke to a frustrated friend who was so close to figuring it out. Russia's face looked like the expression of that tickled little kid who knew the secret punch-line, but he was not going to share it with his friend. The large nation began to softly chuckle.

"What's so funny?" America demanded. He was sure Russia was laughing at him, again.

"Oh _Amerika_, you are silly," Russia giggled. "You say that you do not like being treated like a child, but you cannot deny that you are still very young, in comparison to the rest of the world. You would not know what to do with a foreign country like Japan if you had one."

America began to fume with rage. He was about to come up with a smart reply to Russia's insult, when Russia suddenly stopped laughing.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, is if something had just occurred to him. "Then again, perhaps I am wrong." Russia then looked at America with a knowing smile. "Perhaps you know _exactly _what you want to do with little Japan."

America did not respond at first. Instead, he watched Russia with a little uncertainty. He felt a little confused by the last statement. What was Russia talking about now? What did he mean by that? America would have assumed that Russia was trying to insult him again in some way, but he was not sure how that remark could be insulting. America actually did have an idea of what he wanted to do with Japan. Had Russia guessed it? But how? And was he making fun of the idea? Russia was studying America from his side of the table, as well. It was hard for America to read the other's face. After a short time, Russia nodded.

"Yes," he spoke as if he was sure now, "you have probably known what you want to do with him ever since he paid that surprise visit to your little harbor."

That's when America realized what the Russian was implying. America could feel his anger jump to a new level. To everyone else in the room, the American looked like he was ready to spit fire. America almost felt like he could! How dare that communist accuse him of having evil intentions for his friend?

"If you think that I—"

"Oh, do not be angry," Russia quickly interrupted America again. He waved at America as he spoke, as if to show that he had not meant to offend him. "I understand. After all…you were not the only one who was double-crossed in this war."

Near the end of that last sentence, Russia's voice and face visibly darkened. The change in demeanor was faint, but obvious enough that everyone in the room took notice. After fighting in the war with the mentally unstable Russian for years, they had all learned to be sensitive to his mood changes. Everyone was now keeping an extra close watch on Russia as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Germany now knows better than to break promises," Russia went on in the same darker tone. His eyes had now lulled away from America to stare into open space, instead. "It is not nice." Luckily, just as quick as the dark cloud over Russia had appeared, it left. Russia's face suddenly switched to a childish pout. "But I do wish that I had gotten more of him," he moaned. "Now I will not get a chance to make certain that his lesson will not be forgotten."

"Ah well," Russia ended his short lament with a sigh. "I suppose that will have to wait. At least I have his brother." Russia seemed to cheer up a little at his own statement. "The Prussian will do just fine for the time being. Oh!" Again, Russia acted as if something had just occurred to him. "But I should not call him that, anymore _da_?" he said with a smile to the rest of the room. "Silly me, there are no more Prussians."

After that cheerful little reminder, Russia said no more. The room waited for him to go on. He looked like he might want to say something else, but was still thinking about it. But instead of speaking his mind further, the Russian reached for the pitcher of water on the table. Either he had decided against what he was going to say, had not decided yet what he was going to say, or he was just going to make everyone wait until after he quenched his thirst.

No one said anything as Russia slowly poured himself a drink. America was not sure what to say or how to get back on topic. The other Allies were basically refusing to say anything. They were trying to be careful. Currently, what they had on their unfortunate hands was an argument taking place between the two most powerful nations in the group. No one wanted to risk jumping to say something that one or the other might interpret as taking a side. They all wanted at least a small break before moving on to a WWIII.  
>When Russia finished pouring the water into his glass, he took a long swig of it. Everyone else in the room was very glad that he had chosen to drink the meeting water, instead of the vodka that he almost certainly had with him. If America could produce burgers and snacks at will, Russia could easily produce his beloved alcoholic drink if he had the inclination. Setting the glass down after his drink, Russia looked around the room with a new perspective.<p>

"Ah, do you know something?" he asked with a grin. "The more I think about it, the better I like this idea. Germany might have hurt my children and my family, but now I have his own brother…who has somehow managed to survive his dissolution and taken a portion of Germany's children with him in the process. I wonder how he did it? His union with Germany before the war is probably what saved him."

Russia took another drink of his water before continuing. He put the glass on the table and stared into it thoughtfully. "It is almost sad," Russia mumbled as he began to trace his finger around the edge of the glass. "He was once so great, but now he is nothing more than a pathetic parasite. He barely exists as a small add on to Germany. He has to depend on his own little brother's land and children to survive. It is unfortunate, but it is also very fitting. Pride goes before the fall, as they say. That former nation was nothing, if not prideful. His fall serves as perfect justice for Germany's offences to me." Here, Russia's face and tone began to darken once more. He smiled almost cruelly into his glass as if he was seeing something that the others couldn't. It resembled the twisted, pleasured look of a boy whose favorite form of entertainment was pulling legs and wings off of small bugs.

"Germany may have killed and hurt what was precious to me," he spoke softly, "but now I can do as I please to a former possession of his. I can do _anything_ I want with him." Again, Russia's dark mood was broken quickly. After a moment more of contemplation on the idea, Russia suddenly smiled up, cheerfully at everyone. "It is only fair… _da_?"

A chill ran up everyone's spine—even America's. There was no doubt Russian was insane. In fact, no one was sure if he had ever been completely right in the head to begin with. Still, communism hadn't exactly done wonders for him. It was as if whatever tiny bit of sanity he had inside of him had finally snapped with his last revolution. If that was true, then Heaven help them all.

When it looked like no one was going to answer him, Russia seemed to remember that he had been in a conversation with America, before. "I know how you feel, _Amerika_," Russia turned back to America to continue from where they had left off. "We really have much in common, when you think about it. We both simply want what is right. Now that this war is over, the Axis need to be punished appropriately for their crimes. Of course your bombs are not enough of a suitable correction for a back-stabber like Japan. They would not be nearly as satisfying as delivering justice face to face. You want the little one so that you can do this, _da_?"

America's breathing had gotten heavy with anger again. For the last few minutes, everything Russia said had been causing more and more righteous anger to fill up the younger nation. The sick way Russia implied that he was going to execute some sort of revenge on his occupied East Germany, and the nerve that he had to suggest that the United States wanted the same with Japan, made America want to snap the Soviet's neck! The only reason America had not exploded sooner, was because everything Russia had been saying had also been filling him up with fear. Not fear for himself, though. America did feel extremely creeped-out by some of the other nation's speech, but he was far more fearful for all of the countries under Russia's care. If anything, the Russian's words had given America more initiative to keep Japan away from the Soviet Union at all costs. America took a deep breath and leaned forward on the table before he spoke. His voice practically whispered (which was odd for him, but a good way to make sure he had the attention of the nation across the table) and his eyes glared at his "ally."

"I'm not like you," America said as firmly and viciously as he could. "I'm _not_ going to treat Japan like my slave. And I'm _not_ going to get revenge on him. He's been through enough. We all have. I'm going to _help _him."

Russia gave America an odd stare. America ignored him and continued to map out his basic idea for Japan.

"I want to help him clean up his home, and help him forget about this stupid war!" America's voice began to rise automatically as he became more passionate about his decided goal. "I want to get all those crazy Axis thoughts out of his brain and get him back to normal! I will teach him how to do what is really best for his people!"

America then launched into a short speech about all the noble things he wanted to do for his former enemy. He made many statements claiming that he wanted to use the occupation to "teach Japan the ways of freedom and justice," and so on. Much of America's dialogue on Japan was pretty corny, but it was all obviously heartfelt. The Allies surrounding the table listened with a new interest. It was not so much America's "glorious" speech that impressed them, but how sincere he seemed to be about his desire to _help _Japan. They had also assumed that he had been so adamant about getting Japan because he still wanted to settle the score between them. Hadn't the young American been all gung-ho about "that double-crossing Jap getting what was coming to him" not too long ago? Why had he suddenly made a complete turnaround from that?

"I want to raise him back up so that he can stand on his own as a nation again; so that he can get along with the rest of the world without shame," America pressed on. His mind suddenly went back to Germany as he spoke on the subject of helping Japan to make amends with the world. America wanted to make sure that the same thing that had happened to Germany in the First World War would not happen to Japan. Germany had never really recovered from WWI. That might have been one of the things to push him over the edge. America also knew that after all of the atrocities committed by the Nazi's were exposed, Germany might as well be branded as an evil outcast for life. At first, that had seemed a fair outcome, but lately America had been feeling guilty about it. Sure, he had been just as anxious as everyone else to defeat Germany and his mad boss, but now he couldn't help feeling kinda sorry for the guy. It had to be hard to be on the losing side of a war twice in a row. Not only that, but the world would now hate the Germans when many of Germany's people hadn't wanted anything to do with the Nazis. America knew the rest of the Germans had all been brainwashed by Germany's boss. He had seen the cartoons. He knew it wasn't really all the German people's fault, but the world would still blame them. Germany would be bearing the brunt for his boss' war for years to come…maybe forever.

America didn't want that to happen to Japan! He didn't want Japan to be put down for all time just because of this one little mistake! America had lied to Japan once and told him that he would always get along with the world. He would do everything he could to make that prediction come true from now on!

"Anyone who wants anything to do with Japan will have to go through me!" America finished with a purposeful look at Russia. America wanted to make Russia understand how serious he was. Caught up in his emotions, he said what came next without thinking.

"Lithuania told me what life was like with you," he said softly, through gritted teeth. It was true. Before The Great Depression, Lithuania had confided in America about his former "employer." Lithuania had not wanted to share _all_ of the gory details, but America knew enough. "Well," America sighed, "you got Toris back. I'm _not _letting you get another one of my friends."

America took his weight off the table and stood upright once more. He felt he had said everything that needed to be said. It was now Russia's turn to give a reply, if he had one.

Russia had been listening to America intently, like the rest of the room. He had had a neutral expression on his face for the meat of the speech, but near the end, once America brought up Lithuania, that neutral face had changed. He eyebrows had risen; almost in an expression of true innocent surprise. Then, when America was finished, a strange look overcame Russia. While the rest of the room watched, Russia chuckled again. And then he started to laugh like a giggling school girl.

"'Friends'?" he asked with amusement. "If you drop atomic bombs on your friends, I can only imagine what you do to your enemies."

America slammed his hands on the table in renewed wrath! "You wanna find out what I do to my enemies?" he challenged.

Everyone automatically scooted away from the table a bit. America looked like he was about dive across the table and attack the broad man on the other side. But Russia wasn't finished. He carried on as if he had not even heard the threat.

"All this talk about helping him, are sure you are not simply trying to ease your guilty conscious? Or perhaps you are putting on a good show for the rest of the world, so that we will all believe that you really are the "hero" you claim to be?" Russia might have been mentally ill, but that did not mean that he couldn't still be elegant. He still had enough sense to be able to play dangerous mind games with his enemies—and even the sick personality to enjoy them.

"How can you call yourself a hero?" he asked the seething American. "You could not even properly care for _Litva_."

America balled his hands into fists. Russia was pushing all the right buttons. America was losing more and more of himself to his anger over the accusations against his character. Maybe America could doubt himself from time to time, but he was not going to take attacks on his moral intentions from someone like Russia! He opened his mouth to argue with the Russian and defend himself, but Russia was quick to continue his little game.

"But you should not worry about him. I am taking good care of him. Much better care than you could. At least I have the ability to feed and clothe him—"

"With what?" America cut in. "Bread and water and rags?"

"When he behaves himself, that is," Russia said.

America was not sure if that was supposed to be an answer, or if Russia was continuing on as if he had been interrupted. Either way, it did not help his temper. "What do you—"

"You truly spoiled him, America," Russia interrupted with a shake of his head in feigned pity. Anyone could see that Russia was relishing every moment of this. As America's anger increased, so did Russia's amusement. He was now grinning at America like a child who couldn't wait to tell his friend a juicy secret, and see the reaction that it would cause.

"He was quite ill-mannered when he returned to me," Russia informed; still talking about Lithuania. "I had to take some time to…_remind _him of the correct behavior he is to give to me." Russia was speaking slower and staring at his glass on the table again. "It was a shame, but it had to be done. He is better tempered, now."

America was now too shocked and enraged be able to speak.

"Yes, _Litva _is a very good boy for me," Russia spoke, happily. He sounded like a doting parent. He raised his head to look America in the eye before dealing the final blow.

"Do not tell anyone else," he said seriously. "I would not want the others to be jealous, but…I think he might be my favorite."

America finally grunted in anger. His whole body was shaking with extreme emotion. Slowly, he began to lean forward on the table again. Russia only smiled sweetly at him. The Allies held their breath. Something very bad was about to happen.

America began to stutter, "You…you…you insane bast—"

"I agree with America!"

For a moment, Russia's fun was halted. For a moment, America's anger vanished. Everyone looked to the new speaker with complete and utter shock. Not because the person had been foolish enough to interrupt America and Russia in the middle of their delicate conversation. Not because the person had been crazy enough to take a side in the rising argument. No, while all of that was amazing, the reason for the shock was the person, himself. No one in the room thought that they would ever hear those words, put together in that exact order, coming out of that speaker's mouth. They couldn't believe it. Even America was struck dumbfounded by that sentence, and who had said it.

All eyes in the room were now on England.

* * *

><p>Now, England had never actually been what you would call a "sympathetic" nation to his enemies. At that very moment, for example, England couldn't care less about what was going to happen to Germany or his brother. Germany had been England's enemy for a long time, and the grudge England bore against the younger nation would not soon go away. And as for Prussia, England blamed the X nation's imperialistic ideals for Germany's deeds. That was why he had pushed so hard for Prussia to be permanently dissolved. As far as he was concerned, the German brothers were getting what they deserved.<p>

But Japan…

England had been good friends with Japan, once too. Deep down, he still considered the other island nation a friend. He didn't really want to see Japan suffer. After all, Japan had agreed to be England's allay at a time in history when it seemed like no one else would. England realized that this was a good opportunity to return the favor.

"W-What are you all looking at?" England stammered under the weight of all the eyes looking at him. "I-I happen to think America's proposal is quite a noble endeavor." This statement was met with even more shocked looks. England decided to tone it down a little. "G-Granted, it could stand to be brought down to earth a bit, but I believe the lad is on the right track…. In fact," England paused to take a few steps over to America (he had stood up, himself, when he first voiced his opinion) and place a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I would very much like to offer my assistance to this cause!" he proclaimed boldly. Turning to America, he added, "That is, if it is alright with you?"

America was still gaping at England. The poor guy was so used to England making snide comments about him, putting down everything he said in meetings, rejecting all of his ideas, and criticizing all of his crazy plans, that it seemed the sudden reversal had shocked him into a stupor. They might have been fellow Allies, but America and England still quarreled over nearly every little detail in meetings. The matters were usually resolved, but it normally took a long time. This might have been the first time that England had agreed with America right off the bat! America's first attempt to answer England only further showed how stunned he was:

"…W-Wha?"

England bowed his head and sighed.

"Did you not say that anyone who wanted anything to do with Japan would have to come to you, first?" England gently nudged. He strained to keep his voice calm, but at the same time he was trying to send signals to America to snap out of it.

_I am sticking my neck out for you, you git!_

England mentally berated.

_This is no time for your brain to go on the blink!_

America slowly began to come out of his shock. He tried to remember: did he say something like that? …Y-Yes. Yes, of course he did! Yeah! Still a little shaken, America gave England a nod.

"Well, I am asking permission to aid you in your occupation," England reminded. "You would still be in charge of course, but would like to help you in any way I can." No matter how much England wanted to help Japan, England had to admit that his plate was already full with other business of war. Still, he was willing to give any type of aid to America that he could provide. "If I may?" he asked one more time.

America's ability to use his mouth returned just in time. "Y-Yeah…s-sure…SURE!"

"Excuse me, _Britanets_," a stern voice from the other end of the table interjected, "but I do not believe anything has been decided yet."

America instantly turned back to face Russia; his anger was returning as he remembered where he had last left off with the man. "You know what?" he snapped. "You can—"

England quickly stuffed America's half-eaten burger in his open mouth before he could say anything more.

"Y-Yes," he stammered; trying to keep his cool under Russia's hidden warning glare. "A-Actually I was j-just about to call for a vote."

America yanked the burger out of his mouth about this time, but did not neglect to chew and swallow the bite that his teeth had cut off. He didn't want to waste it. Like always, however, America did not let a full mouth keep him from speaking his mind. He openly griped at England for interrupting him and for trying to choke him with his own snack. Fortunately, no one could understand him.

"I have stated how I feel on the matter," England spoke over America's protests; trying also to ignore the crumbs flying at him. "France, what do you think of all this?"

America grudgingly decided to stop talking. He saw that England was turning to France for his input. America forced himself to swallow before looking to France, too.

The Frenchmen looked like he might retreat out of the room at any moment. (He most likely would have, if he had dared to look at Russia) France compulsively looked back and forth between America and England. The younger of the two looked a mix of expectant and slightly worried. It was as if America was hoping and expecting France to be on his side, but he was not sure. England, on the other hand, was sending France a piercing glare. France could almost hear England's silent threat: "_You'd best say 'yes,' frog!_"

France swallowed and considered his options (or lack thereof). Finally, with a heavy sigh, he shrugged and gave in. "Why not let the boy have his fun?" he mumbled. "As long as I keep a share of Germany, it is alright with me."

"Very good, then," England approved. "And China, what is your opinion?"

This was going to be more difficult. China appeared awfully nervous. Both America and England were giving him threatening looks. Unlike France, China actually stole a quick peek at up at the face of the intimidating nation next to him. Russia did not look threatening, but he did not have to.

The Asian nation battled inside himself. He didn't want to get on America's bad side, but then again, America didn't live right next door to him! In a way, China did feel some form of loyalty to Russia. They were getting along better; being allies in the war, and all. They had been through a lot together. They had both suffered the biggest loss of human lives to the war. Not to mention the fact that China was still furious with Japan!

But….

China could still remember when Japan was young. China had practically raised him. He would always think of Japan as a little brother of sorts, even if Japan always denied that they were related. He was ashamed that Japan had turned out the way he had. Long before this second Word War had started, Japan was already fighting bloody battles against China. The younger island had started these attacks on his former caretaker all in the name of "becoming stronger." It all made China sick to his stomach with grief. He was hurt beyond words that Japan had betrayed him in so many ways. Sometimes, the old nation would wonder if he was the one to blame for it. Had he done something wrong? Had he made a mistake in Japan's upbringing?

There were times that China was so angry at Japan for what he was doing to his people that he wanted Japan to pay for it with the blood of his own! Then, sometimes he just wanted to hug Japan; crying as he held him close, and tell him that he could forgive anything Japan had done if only he would just go back to the way he used to be. And sometimes, China wondered if _he _should be the one punished, instead. His own tender feelings for his little brother, and the feelings of hatred that his people had for one of their mortal enemies kept China in constant turmoil with himself. Although China was a nation used to inner turmoil and power struggles, it had all been weighing down on him, lately. It was getting to the point that China was starting to worry he would soon crack under the pressure. He had always thought he was too strong to be brought down like that. Recently though, he was becoming fearful that he might end up in a mental state similar to Russia's if things did not change for the better soon.

If China could have spoken what was on his mind, he would have offered to take up the occupation of Japan, himself. Sadly, he did not think that would be possible. Fighting America and Russia for it would be too difficult. He was not sure what his bosses would think, either. And even if he did somehow manage to get control of Japan, he knew that his bitter people would most likely show no mercy to Kiku!

China glanced back at England and America. Honestly, China had a strong dislike for England (thanks to the Opium War and all that good stuff). China considered America, next. He did not know America as well. Hadn't America been a colony of England's once? But on the other hand, hadn't America rebelled against England? Did that mean America was different from England? If he was, was it a good "different?" China did remember having good trades with America. However, he also recalled that America had not always treated his Chinese immigrants very well. China was suspicious of America at best. He was not sure if he could trust America with his little brother.

After careful thought, China realized that he did not have a good choice either way. America seemed to most likely be the lesser of two evils. China knew that if America was being honest; this might be the best chance Japan would have to mend his relationship with the Chinese and the rest of the world. Russia certainly would not give Japan that chance. If Russia got a hold of Japan, Japan might as well not be Japan anymore. He would "become one" with Russia. China shuddered. No matter how much bad blood was between him and Japan, in his heart of hearts, he did not want to see his little brother taken by the Soviet Union.

"_Ayah_," China moaned, wearily. It looked to him like he could only hope that America would take good care of Japan. Maybe someday China would be able to see his brother again at a time when all the hate between their peoples had died out. Maybe one day they could have a fresh start.

"Is everything alright, _comrade_?"

China took a deep breath. He looked up at Russia apologetically. "You _do _have a large amount of territory, already," he reasoned.

"_Kitai_?" Russia asked in surprise. He had obviously been expecting China to side with him.

China looked away and fidgeted in his seat. "E-Even if I voted for you now, we would still be out-numbered," he added in hopes that Russia would understand.

But Russia did not understand. He frowned down at China. He tried to protest against China's implied decision. China would not have any of it. Before Russia could get out a valid argument, China stopped him.

"Ivan," he looked Russia in the eye and spoke more seriously, "it's not worth it."

Russia grew quiet. He and China stared at each other for a few more moments until Russia relented. He turned from China and stared resentfully at his lap. China sighed again. He looked at England and gave nod to communicate his approval. England gave a brief nod back.

"Any further discussion?" England then asked.

No one said anything. Russia's face had darkened considerably. His fists were tight now, and he was mumbling something incoherent to himself, but otherwise, he made no move to prolong the inevitable meeting with further discussion.

"Then we should bring it to a proper vote," England announced; thankful that the Russian seemed to be cooperating. "All in favor of handing sole control of the island nation of Japan over to the United States of America?"

America's hand shot up, along with England's. France's and China's hands were right behind.

"All opposed?"

Russia didn't even bother.

"Well," England breathed out with relief, "that's that, then."

* * *

><p>After the vote, England wisely suggested they end the meeting for the time being. They would have to iron out the details of the decision later. America was not looking forward to that. Great. <em>More <em>meetings. And just when he thought he would be done with all that by today! But it would be worth it to America if he could keep Russia's giant, greedy, communist, bear-paws off of Japan.

Everyone was gathering up their things to leave. America was almost finished. England had already left. Amazingly, he had gathered his effects faster than everyone else and left in a rush. America had not even gotten a chance to speak to him before he had gone. He figured England had done it to avoid him. America had to smile. He knew he would have to thank England later for his help in the meeting. England had probably been attempting to dodge the awkwardness of all that by exiting early.

France and China also seemed in a hurry to get out, but they hadn't left, yet. All of a sudden, Russia, who had been sulking until now, rose from his seat and walked briskly towards the door. France practically had to jump out of Russia's path to escape being plowed over. China looked on, concerned as Russia neared America. America heard the chair scratch against the floor, the pounding footsteps, France's squeal, and he knew what was coming.

America looked up from his collected belongings, ready for a fight. However, Russia only smiled at him like nothing had happened between them. He continued walking and brushed right past America.

"Good luck with _Yiponiya_, comrade!" he called over his shoulder, as he neared the door.

France and China let loose the breaths they had been holding. It seemed like Russia was going to leave the matter be for the moment. But just before Russia left, he halted in the doorway. He turned to give America one last cheerful word of parting.

"But I have to wonder, will he want your help? After what he did to you…and after what you did to _him_?"

America scowled and got ready to fire some kind of insult back at Russia, but something stopped him. Carefully, he lowered his raised fist and considered Russia's words. For some reason, that issue hadn't yet occurred to America. Yes, he had a desire to help Japan turn things around for the better while he was in charge of him, but would Japan _want _his help? Would Japan be willing to cooperate with him? Would Japan ever be interested in being friends again, after all that had happened in the last few years? In the back of his mind, America must have automatically assumed that everything would turn out great on it's own. Now, thanks to Russia's statement, he was starting to realize that he might have a very long road ahead of him.

"I don't know," America said softly. "But he's going to get it. Whether he likes it or not."

Russia put on another fake smile before walking out the door. "Good luck, then," America heard his voice echoing in the hall. "Do not forget, if he gives you any trouble, I will be happy to take him off your hands!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

**EDIT:**

1st, Thanks to the always awesome Emerald-Leaves for her helpful input on this story before I posted it, and for beta editing it! ^^

2nd, In response to a review on this, I just wanted to add some extra historical info to assure everyone that I _do _look up actual facts and do my homework before I write a fanfic. I actually do think that if someone writes a historical fanfiction like this, they should have artist comments explaining the history and what might not be completely accurate. I should have done so for this, but there was SO MUCH history that went into it, and I was so tired after it was done...that I got lazy. ^^; Sorry.

So anyway, the critique stated that my history was not accurate because: 1. Japan and America were never friends before WWII, 2. Russia was actually on better terms with America than Japan before the war, 3. The Lithuanian outsourcing had nothing to do with any of this.

Well, actually there _was_ a time when America and Japan were on good terms, but it was long before WWII. When the American "Black Ships" came to Japan in 1853, that might not have been exactly a "friendly" visit. They basically _forced _Japan to give into their demands at that time by using a lot of intimidation. The story is kinda actually funny. The American ships brought out all their scary-looking guns on the ships for the Japanese to see, refused to go away until they could meet with the Japanese officials, and they even sent the Japanese a white flag! (You know, just in case the Japanese needed to use it sometime in the near future) So, because America threatened to use force if necessary, Japan broke. This is the first notable contact America had with Japan. It might have started out rocky, but the two nations eventually developed a few friendly dealings with each other.

The first Japanese Embassy to United States came in 1860. The goals of the trip were to work on a new Treaty of Friendship, Commerce, and Navigation between the United States and Japan. The Japanese Embassy did tour through America on the trip. There was actually a parade in New York in 2010 to celebrate the 150th anniversary of the Embassy's visit.

Theodore Roosevelt worked for continued good relations with Japan, as well. I know many of the things he did in an effort to keep a peaceful co-existence are criticized, like when he made the agreement with Japan to make school officials in San Francisco lift a ban on Japanese students, if Japan would stop sending laborers to America. But he always had a deep respect for the Japanese. The only reason he did not want any more Japanese immigrants in the US was because the American people at the time were so racist towards them, that he was afraid it would only harm relations and the Japanese opinion of Americans. When the book, "Bushido: The Soul of Japan" was published by the notable Japanese man Nitobe Inazo, the president purchased many copies to give to friends and to his own children. He even instructed his children to read it on a daily basis so that they could "become like the Japanese, refined and graceful in character, and would cultivate a spirit that is sincere and possesses undaunted courage."

In 1912, the people of Japan sent 3,020 cherry trees to the United States as a gift of friendship. The First Lady and the wife of the Japanese Ambassador planted the first two cherry trees in Washington DC and they are still there today, near the John Paul Jones statue.

Despite efforts to keep up peace, things did begin to get really tense for America and Japan around the time of The Great Depression. From that point on, things all went downhill. I believe that in the fic, I did mention that at the time of the attack on Pearl Harbor, America and Japan were not on very good terms: "Sure, things had been tense between them at the time, but they had been in the middle of peace negotiations!"

Understand, I do not think that Japan and America ever had _perfect _relations before WWII, but remember, this fic was all being told from Alfred's (America's) perspective, so OF COURSE it's going to be a little skewed. America (Alfred) always thinks positive and he can't always "read the atmosphere." I imagine there were enough political dealings between America and Japan between the Black Ships and the time period were relations started to go bad, that America and Japan (Alfred and Kiku) were able to meet a few times. I imagine that America enjoyed his trips to Japan and enjoyed spending time with Kiku and trying to "take him under his wing." In Alfred's mind, he probably thought that he and Japan had always been best buds. I like how even in the "Black Ships" comics America just seems oblivious to the fact that he is being pushy with Japan and that he just thinks he is on a special mission to ask Japan to let him "make friends with whales!" XD Japan's character was probably just putting up with America for the most part. I like to imagine that Japan did develop a few friendly feelings toward America during the time they spent getting to know each other, but more times than not, he was probably just trying to appease America and avoid any conflict. Remember, Japan was behind on modern technology when it finally opened up to the world again. Japan spent a lot of time modernizing and strengthening itself so that it could not get pushed around by countries like America in the future if it did not want to be.

And I never said that Russia was not America's friend before the great depression, just that the whole Lithuania outsourcing thing was _one_ of the reasons America (Alfred) was starting to dislike Russia—and I tried to make that more of an afterthought to the other Cold War-ish reasons why America's relationship with Russia was going downhill. I _do _know that the whole Lithuanian outsourcing thing was never an issue at all, though. And yes, I also know that the "Lithuania Outsourcing" comic is not totally accurate. For instance, there were Lithuanian immigrants that came to America before The Great Depression, and there was a time when Lithuania was independent, but when Lithuania came under Russia's control again, it was not until 1939 (long after the start of the Depression in 1929). But I still like the story that Himarura made in the Hetalia comics. I like the Hetalia _characters _of America and Lithuania, and I like the idea of them being friends. ^^ The United States and Lithuania have been on pretty good terms in the past, so that part makes since, at least. Plus, when I read the comic, crazy as it sounds, it did help me remember my history. The comic helped me to remember that Lithuania had a short period of independence from Russia (1918-1939) and that the Soviet Union reclaimed Lithuania _after_ the Great Depression.

I LOVE history and I LOVE Hetalia. My love for Hetalia is partly because it tells history in a unique and fun way. It can be used as a great way to learn history, but _believe me_ I understand that it is not always accurate. I do look up the facts myself, but despite the inaccuracies, I still love the show/comics and the characters!

Lastly, remember this is fan_fiction_. By definition, it is not all true. But just so you know I am not trying to rewrite history by teaching you things that aren't true through my stories, I tried to cover all the complaints of the one reviewer. If anyone else thinks I missed giving information on other seemingly weak points in the story, please let me know through a private message and I will add an explanation for it, or try to change the story in some way to fix it.

Thank you.

P.S. Oh, and I made the mistake of not clicking the "complete" on this story when I published it. Just so everyone knows, this story in finished. There will be no more chapters. I might write a follow up story for it, but it will not be out anytime soon. Sorry! ^^;

P.P.S One last edit! Emerald-Leaves recently asked one of her history professors about this subject for me. This is the explanation he gave her as she understood it: "There were some thoughts and plans that Japan might be split up, but the difference between Germany and Japan was that EVERYONE invaded Germany in the end and as a result, the German military forces surrender separately to America, the UK, Russia, and France. Germany was surrounded on all sides and there was no where else to go, so they surrender unconditionally. Japan, on the other hand, was a big race. There were some tensions building between the US and Russia (I mean, Truman not so delicately hinted to Stalin that we had the A bomb before we used it to try and push US weight around before) and Russia had to stay out of the fight for a certain amount of time before joining us in fight against Japan. But when they did join, Russian troops were mostly in China and as a result, the US basically "did everything" (in simplest terms even though you know that that's not completely true, but I hope you get my meaning). Well, in the end, the US bombed Japan and Russia was no where in sight. As a result, Japan surrender to AMERICA. They did not really surrender to anyone else. In the end, Japan talked to America about the surrender and no one else. Russia tried to get little snippets of land if they could, but because America "did it all", they came away with very little, and I think there were also tensions between the USSR and the US. So, in short, America got Japan basically because we beat the other Allies in defeating Japan and because we felt like it was our right since they attacked us. (even though China had been fighting Japan MUCH longer than us . But then, no one really cared about China at this time and China was largely ignored or pushed aside because "they weren't important enough".)"

So there's a little more actual history on the subject for ya! ^^ I still like my story, though. Emerald thinks it still works because the cristal clear details are not certain. According to her reasoning: "Looking at the story from the point of view that no one ELSE knew that America was getting all of Japan, and they all thought that perhaps they might still split it is plausible and then when America informs them all that he wants it ALL can sort of represent America's attitude of, "Well, I conquered him, I get him!" with the human emotion of wanting to help out a friend." So, I guess this story could still work, in a way. But in the end, it is still just a fanfiction that was fun for me to write, and not real history. I still like it, and I hope other people out there might!

**END EDIT**

This is a story that I started a LONG time ago. Got inspired to finish it after getting back from my summer trip.

Basically this is about the debate over who was going to get Japan after WWII. A long time ago, I was curious as to why America got all of Japan, so I looked it up. Most sources that I found said that it had been originally thought that Japan would be split up between the Allies, similar to the way Germany was. I tried to look up reasons why America ended up getting Japan instead. Everything I found stated that no one was really sure why the plan changed, but there was a lot of speculation that it had to do with the growing tension between America and Russia. Most people think that the reason America pushed so hard to get full control of Japan was because we did not want Russia to get any part of it. After learning that, I could just see the Allied meeting in my head with America and Russia fighting over Japan. And so now, you get this.

One of the rumored things I heard when doing research on this was that Russia had wanted to walk away with at least Hokkaido, which is a pretty big chunk of Japan. Of course, America would not have that. In the end, Russia did get Sakhaln and the tiny island of Kurils (which is still in dispute over who really owns it) but America won the right to lead the occupation of Japan after the war.

And the "cartoons" America mentioned were things like Anti-Nazi propaganda cartoons that were shown in American theaters during WWII. Disney, Warner Bros., and other popular names made some. You can find some really good Disney ones like, "Reason and Emotion" and "Education for Death," on youtube.

And I know that the American occupation of Japan was probably not perfect, but from the goals it set out to accomplish, it did seem like America really wanted to help Japan after the war. I wanted to show that America at least had good intentions. During the actual occupation, America did de-militarize the country to try to prevent Japan from engaging in a war like WWII ever again, but America also tried to establish real democracy in Japan; believing that only a free government would keep Japan a peaceful nation. Things that were instituted in Japan during the occupation included taking the soul power away from the Emperor and giving it to the people who would freely elect their own government, giving equal rights (including the right to vote) to women, free speech, and a carefully regulated police force. There were many other things done to try to turn the country into a "free democratic nation." All of this was done in a way that would eventually lead up to Japan's release from foreign occupation and establishment as its own country once more. So yeah, all good intentions there.

I also learned that the UK did make contributions to the effort, so I had to have England stand up for America in this. ^^

And just an extra interesting bit of information, did you know that America was the only country that refused to recognize the forcible incorporation of Lithuania into the USSR? The part of me that loves seeing Lithuania and America as friends just thought that was interesting. ^^

Well once again, I am not trying to offend anybody in this! It's just a fan fiction in which I tried to stay true to history and true to the characters from Axis Powers Hetalia. I hope you liked it, and it wasn't too boring! I just had to get this story out of the way once and for all.


End file.
